Bluetooth is a short range wireless communications technology that enables wireless connection between consumer and computer equipment, while eliminating wires. Equipment that is operable to utilize Bluetooth technology may be referred to as Bluetooth devices. Bluetooth devices within a range of approximately 10 meters of each other may communicate utilizing a 2.4 gigahertz frequency band. Examples of Bluetooth devices may comprise personal digital assistants (PDA), headsets, telephones, home audio/video equipment, medical and sports monitoring devices, and computers. Capabilities enabled by Bluetooth technology may comprise eliminating cables linking computers to printers, keyboards, and mouse devices, making calls from a wireless headset connected via wireless link to a wired or wireless telephone, and the playing of audio from a portable MP3 player via a home audiovisual system with no wired connection between the MP3 player and the home audiovisual system.
Basic rate (BR) Bluetooth radio transmission, as described in the Bluetooth (BT) Core Specification version 1.1, may support data rates as high as 1 Mbit/s. The extended data rate (EDR) option for Bluetooth radio transmission, as described in the BT Core Specification version 2.1, may support data rates as high as 3 Mbits/s. BT Core Specification version 3.0+High Speed (+HS) may support data rates as high as 24 Mbits/s. +HS sets forth an adaptation of one or more 802.11 radio means as specified in relevant IEEE specifications and/or standards, such as IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g and/or IEEE 802.11n. This adaptation is referred to as a Bluetooth 802.11 alternate medium access control layer and physical layer (AMP).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.